Semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, semiconductor devices are becoming smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Due to the miniaturized scale of semiconductor devices, chip-on-chip is technique is now widely used for manufacturing semiconductor devices. Numerous manufacturing steps are undertaken in the production of such semiconductor packages.
Accordingly, the manufacturing of semiconductor devices in a miniaturized scale is becoming more complicated. An increase in the complexity of manufacturing semiconductor devices may cause deficiencies such as poor electrical interconnection, development of cracks, or delamination of components. As such, there are many challenges to be overcome when modifying the structure and manufacture of semiconductor devices.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.